Oblivious
by amycakes
Summary: Caroline does a little unintentional matchmaking whilst trying to explain to Damon and Elena why exactly Stefan and Klaus are at odds with each other.  Klefan


Just a quickie to satisfy the post ep cravings! :)

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Oblivious<br>_

* * *

><p>"Klaus gave you a bracelet?" Elena's hair whipped around her head as she spoke frantically, waving her arms around. "And you're <em>wearing<em> it?"

Caroline sighed, closing her eyes. She knew this would happen. Her bracelet, the birthday gift from Klaus was absolutely beautiful and it totally made her forget about the entire hybrid bite mess that he'd caused. The way to Caroline's heart, everyone knew, was most definitely through pretty things.

"Calm down, Elena." She groaned, "seriously what does it matter?" She hadn't even gotten to sit down yet for their meeting at the Mystic Grill when Elena had picked up on the fact that her shiny new bracelet was absolutely gorgeous and she'd never seen it before.

She still didn't get to sit down when she was grilled for the details and the brunette girl found out that the bracelet was in fact from the big bad wolf – quite literally.

"I can't believe you of all people blondie are drinking the Klaus kool-aid, especially after what he did to your actual boyfriend." Damon shot snidely and the young vampire couldn't help but huff, crossing her arms.

"He's not that bad you guys," she said quietly, "he's just a little misunderstood."

Elena gasped, realisation coming into her eyes. "You've been sired!" She clicked her fingers and pointed, mouth forming an 'o' and Caroline shook her head angrily.

"I'm not a hybrid, Elena!" She glared.

"No, but you drank his blood," the other girl pointed out and looked to Damon for support. The other vampire just shrugged as if to say, 'don't ask me' and Caroline smirked.

"Seriously, he's just...lonely." The two stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"Seriously?" Damon repeated, raising his eyebrows. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He concluded, getting up from his seat at the table where he'd been relaxing, casually taking in their argument, cutting in here and there.

"No," the blonde insisted, "it's not. Klaus is lonely, he just wants...friends."

"That's funny." A voice shot from behind them and Caroline whipped around to see the other Salvatore brother leaning over the partition behind their little booth table, studying her sardonically.

"Case and point!" Damon said, gesturing to Stefan. "He only did this to get to Stefan. It has nothing to do with you." Damon looked accomplished and Caroline noticed Stefan studying the bracelet quietly.

Elena then put in her opinion. "Exactly, it's all part of their little game. They're ruining our town Caroline, don't be a part of it!"

The blonde turned exasperated to Elena, "one, Stefan is sitting right here and two, how can you not see what's going on?"

"They're taking shots at each other and Mystic Falls is the collateral damage!" Elena exclaimed and Caroline suspected she was probably still pretty sore about Jeremy leaving town, even though it was her idea to begin with.

"You're all oblivious," Caroline shook her head in wonder, looking from Elena, to Damon and then finally settling on Stefan. She took a deep breath, throwing her arms up before looking them in the eye.

"Okay, here's how it is," she began clearly putting her cheerleading captain voice on and leaving no room for argument. "Stefan is in love with Klaus, Klaus cares about Stefan. Klaus broke Stefan's trust by compelling him, so Stefan's angry. Klaus won't admit that he actually gives a damn and Stefan's too angry to give in first."

Caroline looked at the shocked faces in front of her, rolling her eyes. "It's a typical lover's spat – they'll get over it sooner or later." And with that the blonde picked up her handbag and strode out of the Grill, muttering about how blind they all were. There was no way she was giving up this beautiful bracelet.

Elena and Damon stared at Stefan who just shook his head silently.

Across the room his eyes locked with a deep ocean blue.

Busted.

* * *

><p>#Winning?<p>

I really want my new laptop, my fingers are cramping from CTRL + S after every second sentence.


End file.
